Reflection
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Dipper left the shack to find some more mysteries. But what he found was something that made his heart beating for what he needed more than a mystery. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclamor: I DO NOT own Gravity Falls or the song used in this. Enjoy!

Things were getting so quiet in Gravity Falls as the Mystery Shack survived another tourist attraction for the third time this week! At that moment, Stan was looking through all the cash that was made today with glee. Wendy was knocked out as she was sleeping with her magazine covering her face. Soos and Mabel went out to get some supplies and something for dinner. While as Dipper, he was in his room just continuing his research on the third journal.

Ever since Grunkle Ford came into the picture, he was ecstatic to believe that he finally met the author of the book and that he was the brother of Grunkle Stan. Even though he gave Stan the longest talk about risking him and his sister's life, Dipper was the bigger man to say that he forgives him. Mabel was feeling giddy about having two Grunkles instead of one as Dipper let it be to have the brothers get to share stories after being apart after so many years.

Dipper was still going through a lot of Ford's work and couldn't help but getting more interested about some certain facts about more mysteries to uncover and secrets that were never revealed by humans. This was something he never expected to happen as he wanted to know more about what lies inside Gravity Falls. Dipper looks outside and sees the sunset. It was slowly going down and it soon started to become darker.

Just then, Dipper spotted Wendy coming out of the shack and heading back home. But she soon stopped as she felt like someone was watching her. Wendy turns to see her young friend Dipper staring at the sunset. She waved for his attention and sees that he was waving back.

"See you later, Dipper!" Wendy shouted happily.

Dipper smiled back as he sees her leave. Truth be told, he finally gotten over his crush with Wendy after realizing the age difference. Sure he would love to know what it's like to date other girls, but he wasn't rushing on the idea. Still, he tried once but it didn't go so well. Instead, he decided to hold on the dating routine and keep on studying the journal. But as he looks outside, Dipper wanted to know more and needed to see everything.

With curiosity, Dipper grabbed some essentials for his little trip to the woods to find some more clues. He didn't know how long he would be gone, but he loves to have a little adventure coming around. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote something in case Mabel wonders where he might be. Once he was done, the letter says:

 _Dear Mabel,_

 _I went out to explore the woods in search of more rare items that the journal leads to in case something dangerous happens. Don't worry, I'll be fine and return as soon as I can._

 _Love,_  
 _Dipper._

As he placed the letter on the bed, Dipper ran downstairs and out the door. Much not knowing from his senses, Grunkle Ford spotted him leaving and curious to where he might be going to.

"Huh. I wonder where you might be running off to?" He said quietly as he silently ran after him.

-The Woods-

Dipper has been walking aimlessly around the forest with a lantern to light the way. Although he was unable to find some special artifacts, Dipper didn't mind as he just loves the outdoor. It helps clear his mind off of things and he needed to have some alone time for himself. Dipper never was the person to always socialize with people unless they were friendly. But he always fear that people will sometimes bully him because of one problem he wouldn't share to others.

But as he was continuing his walk, Dipper paused to hear something that got his attention. He wasn't sure to what it was, but he didn't waste no time to investigate. He slowly walked towards the stray path as the sound was getting louder and louder. By the time he knew, it sounded like...singing.

Dipper was curious to who, or what, was singing, but it started to sound...enchanting. It was like nothing he never heard before until now. _'Oh, my God! It might just be a Siren! I've heard about them, but I thought they be on the edge of the sea!'_ Dipper thought. He spotted a nearby bush and quickly hid in front so he can discover if the Siren was there.

Once then, Dipper took a quick peek from the bushes and sees an amazing sight! In front of him was a huge crystal lake that shines from the moonlight. It was surrounded with sakura blossom trees and white lilies. Dipper always explore the rest of Gravity Falls, but he has never seen something so majestic to what he sees in front of him; even the journal couldn't prove that.

And there was the sound again. But this time, he spotted the culprit of that incredible singing. By the lake was someone with blonde hair sitting by the pier. The mysterious singer was like his height and seems a bit like his age. Her outfit consists of a white dress with a denim jacket. Her boots were on the side as she was dangling her feet. Dipper was awestruck by this person that she sounded just like an angel. He was sure that it might be something from the journal, but he needed to take a closer look.

Dipper walked right up to the pier and met the girl in front of him. She was too busy staring up the sky that she didn't even bother hearing the noise coming from behind her. Knowing that this girl might be a bit shy, he decided to break her little concert.

"Hey there, m-miss. Y-You wouldn't happen to be a Siren, would you?" Dipper stuttered calmly.

"Dipper?" The voice was recognizable as the mysterious singer was none other than Pacifica Northwest.

"P-P-Pacifica?!" Dipper frantically screamed as he couldn't believe that it was Pacifica who was singing. "What are you doing out here?!"

Although he was still freaking out, Pacifica couldn't help but giggle at Dipper's reaction. "This is my special spot that I like to come here if I get bored or feel a little mad. My own little escape to the world. What about you?"

Dipper regains his senses and answered, "Oh, w-well...I-I was looking at my journal and wanted to know much about this town and weird mysteries so I decided to investigate."

"Oh, you and your mysteries." Pacifica giggled, making Dipper feeling like blushing a bit from her remark. "Don't you ever get tired of that book yet."

"Wish I could, but I can't. I'm just this close to solving the mysteries of it and I can't stop now." Dipper said with confidence.

"Okay then." Pacifica smiled as she continues to look at the sky. "Care to join me? I hope you don't mind."

Dipper shrugged his shoulders and sat down by his friend. For the first time, Dipper and Pacifica were starting to get along after the Northwest Manor incident. Dipper was just curious to how she decided to change herself when saving him and the rest of the people while opening the gates. And from that day, the two kids were enjoying some fun and living a little. She even gave him her phone number in case he gets bored or wanted to talk about stuff.

"So, Pacifica, how is everything doing for you?" Dipper spoke to break the silence.

"It's okay," replied Pacifica. "but my dad was furious to have the entire mansion in shambles that he grounded me until I was able to be a Northwest again."

"Wait! You're grounded?" Dipper asked as she nodded. "But how did you escape your home?"

"I have ways to escape. Security might be tight around the area, but it has its perks to be stealthy." Pacifica winks at Dipper.

Dipper blushed red and replied, "That's cool. So...your dad still hates me, huh?"

"It appears so." Pacifica sighs. "I mean, it's not your fault that you had to investigate the place. My dad would've been selfish to let everyone die and stay in the bunker until it was all over. And because of that, I couldn't let those people die because of my family's stupid greed! The Northwest name was nothing but a sick joke and I thought I could change it. It turns out that my family legacy will keep on going because of my dad."

Dipper felt bad for the blonde girl and couldn't tell if her life was really messed up. He even witness how Preston Northwest pulls out the bell and started ringing it to make Pacifica obey him. She told him that in secret and really wanted to be free from that. Pacifica even told Dipper that all her life was nothing more but proper manner, dignity, high-class society, and becoming the perfect Northwest daughter. It was pure torture and explains to why she never made any real friends.

"Gee, I'm sorry to hear that." Dipper said sincerely while rubbing his head.

"It's okay, Dipper. I could care less to what my father would say. But it's nice to have someone to really talk to." Pacifica said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Pacifica. What are friends for?" He added.

"Yeah. Friends." The blonde blushed and looks at the sky to avoid Dipper's gaze. Dipper was also looking up the sky and was amazed to see the stars shining up the sky like the moon. "Say, Dipper? Do you ever have nights like these?"

Dipper looks at her directions with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Pacifica answered, "I was just wondering if you ever come out at night and just lay down or sit somewhere just to look at the stars. You see, I always love to see how they are ever since I was a little girl. I used to read about them in a book once and had my butler get me a telescope to look up close. I started to learn Astrology when I was 8 and was really enjoying it. But in a long run, I was hoping to learn more about one special constellation star that really got my attention."

"And what would that be, Pacifica?" Dipper asked curiously.

But before giving a straight answer, Pacifica looks at Dipper with caring smile as she placed her hand on his cheek. Dipper was heating up from his cheeks and noticing how her eyes were sparkling with a hint of care and flirt. "That cute little birthmark that resembles the Ursa Major."

Dipper gasped. How did she ever know about the birthmark on his head? "W-W-What?! H-How did you-"

"It was by accident when I was helping you out with your suit. You were struggling with your tie and I insisted on fixing it for you. But while you were looking away, I took a look at your face and couldn't help to see how cute you were. But then, I saw your forehead and spotted something that looks familiar. I was surprised to see that you have the Big Dipper as a birthmark that I was impressed by it." Pacifica stated.

Dipper then took her hand and said, "You're...impressed? B-Because I thought you might think of me as a freak."

Pacifica shook her head. "Why would you think that, Dipper?"

"Back home in Piedmont, I never had any friends to talk to and I was very shy. But every day, I get bullied and picked on because they see this birthmark and always made fun of me. I wanted to say something, but I got hit one time and started crying. That is until Mabel stood up for me. But I still felt like a freak for the time being and I had to hide it away so no one don't pick on me again." Dipper looked away with a sad look as he started to have a tear coming up.

Pacifica noticed this and felt bad for him. She never knew how much he has been with that birthmark on his head and being ridiculed because of it. She thought Dipper was a brave and confident boy, but now knew he was just scared and timid when he was young. Quickly, Pacifica turned his head around and gave him a sincere look.

"Dipper...I didn't know how much it hurts to have people judging you for what you got on you. I'm sorry that they picked on you for that. But you want to know something else?" Pacifica asked.

"What?" But before Dipper could get an answer, he was then given a kiss on his forehead where his birthmark was at.

"Because I think that birthmark makes you look cooler than ever before." Pacifica answered with a sincere smile.

Dipper just blushed red and couldn't believe that Pacifica Northwest, the richest girt in Gravity Falls, complimented and kissed him. He was unable to say anything as this was a big surprise for him in any other way. But a few seconds later, Dipper started to form a small smile on his face to know someone to actually care for him. He knows Mabel would cheer him up, but Pacifica was next in line for it.

"Thank you, Pacifica." Dipper said softly. "That really means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Dipper." She replied. The moment was peaceful as she couldn't help but wipe the tear off his eye, making sure he wouldn't feel sad anymore.

"Hey, Pacifica, can I ask you a question?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Yes, Dipper?" She answered cutely

"Um...earlier today, I-I was just looking around the forest and wanted to know if I can find something amazing. But before I knew it, I heard something...so beautiful. And I was thinking...who is this mysterious person singing." Dipper said calmly while looking away.

Pacifica was next to turn red as she didn't even know that has listened to her singing out of nowhere! It was also shocking that Dipper complimented her and saying she sounded so beautiful. "You...heard that? Wow, I...I thought no one would hear that from far away."

"Don't get me wrong, Pacifica. You actually sing very well." Dipper spoke softly.

"Gee, thanks." Pacifica said while looking away with a blush. "I don't always sing like this when I'm near the crowd of people. I like to just sing by myself and feel free doing it without anyone around me."

"Well...if you don't mind...I-I w-would...like to hear more." Dipper said nervously.

Pacifica looks up to Dipper with a surprising look. "Are you sure?"

Dipper nodded. "I want to hear the rest. Please."

Pacifica's heart was beating and her cheeks were burning red. Seeing Dipper here and he wanted to hear her sing is something she'd never thought would happened. But she knew that Dipper wouldn't mind and wanted to see what she made of. Pacifica smiled and replied, "Okay, Dipper."

Pacifica clears her throat and Dipper faced her so he can see true talent in front of him. And just like that, Pacifica started to sing.

[Christina Aguilera-Reflection]

 _Look at me_  
 _You may think you see_  
 _Who I really am_  
 _But you'll never know me_  
 _Every day, it's as if I play a part_

 _Now I see_  
 _If I wear a mask_  
 _I can fool the world_  
 _But I cannot fool_  
 _My heart_

 _Who is that girl I see_  
 _Staring straight right at me_  
 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who am I inside?_

 _I am now_  
 _In a world where I have to_  
 _hide my heart_  
 _And what I believe in_  
 _But somehow_  
 _I will show the world_  
 _What's inside my heart_  
 _And be loved for who I am_

 _Who is that girl I see_  
 _Staring straight right at me?_  
 _Why is my reflection_  
 _someone I don't know_  
 _Must I pretend that I'm_  
 _Someone else for all time?_  
 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who I am inside?_

 _There's a heart that must_  
 _be free to fly_  
 _That burns with a need_  
 _to know a reason why_

 _Why must we all conceal_  
 _What we think_  
 _How we feel_  
 _Must there be a secret me_  
 _I'm forced to hide_

 _I won't pretend that I'm_  
 _Someone else_  
 _For all time_  
 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who I am inside?_

 _When will my reflection show_  
 _Who I am inside?_

After she finished her song, Pacifica looks at Dipper as he was astonished by how graceful she can sing like that. "Wow, that was amazing! I mean, that was the most awesome singing I've ever heard!" Dipper cheered.

"Thanks." Pacifica blushed red from Dipper's outburst. "It's something I really love to sing every time I feel sad."

"Quick question: What makes you love that song so much?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica answered as she looks down at the water. "It kinda reminds of what I am from the real me. I always wonder what makes Pacifica Northwest so unique? So talented? So spoiled? When I was a little girl, I feel like I was carefree and happy as I can be. I wasn't just some girl who wanted to have fun; a girl who really wanted to be loved and noticed by being myself. Being a Northwest might be about money and power for my dad, but I'd rather state it differently as I wanted nothing more but to be me. But my father speaks of it differently as I had to obey him in every way of being a Northwest without disrespecting the family name. So instead of being me, I was someone I'm not and it became a huge disaster. I bribed my way into winning, showing off my greedy family's heritage, buying off friends and giving others nothing but insults, and disrespecting your family and friends."

Dipper sees her sad look and felt bad for the blonde. Dealing with her family and having to be stripped of her childhood. "Pacifica..." He spoke silently.

"It was by that time that the Northwest Manor was cursed by the Lumberjack Ghost to haunt the house before and after the guests were there. I knew you had to stop it, even if you didn't want to. Just being there with you made me feel like I had a friend. A real friend. Someone I can relate to and get along. But that changed when you left and soon came back. You were mad and thought that I was like them for tricking you." Pacifica started to bring tears out from her eyes as she continued. "My heart broke that night after lying to you and revealing the dirty deeds my family has done to this town. After seeing everyone turned to wood, I was just too scared to stand up to him. But what hurts the most is when I saw you getting turned to wood after saving me from him! If I wasn't so scared, I could've stopped him! If I wouldn't have open that lever and listen to that bell...then...then..."

Pacifica couldn't said more as she lunged onto Dipper and cried miserably onto his chest. Dipper knew this pain before and felt really bad for the poor girl. He wrapped his arms around the girl and rubbed her back for comfort.

"It's okay, Pacifica. I'm here for you." Dipper whispered softly. He didn't care how long it will take to care for her. He knows he will always be there for a friend.

After fifteen minutes of crying, Pacifica ceased her crying and started to move her head off of Dipper's chest. And to her surprise, she sees Dipper waiting for her as he was smiling to see her feeling a little better.

"Are you going to be okay, Pacifica?" Dipper said calmly as she nodded.

"I will. Thank you for being here for me. I really appreciate that a lot." She replied with a warm smile.

"Anytime, Pacifica." Dipper then looks at her to see that she was getting a bit tired. "You want me to walk you home?"

Pacifica shook her head. "Not yet. I want to stay a little bit longer."

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. Soon after, Dipper and Pacifica were now sitting by the pier and looking at the stars and the moon while staying silent the whole night. And added to that moment, Dipper held on to her hand and Pacifica started to blush again. But she kept smiling and lay her head down on his shoulder to enjoy this blissful night.

Out from the distance, Grunkle Ford was feeling proud of his nephew for helping the blonde girl out. Instead of spying, he decided to leave and let them have their moment.

One hour later, Dipper and Pacifica were now walking back to the Northwest mansion to her home. Tonight has been wonderful for her and wishes it would last forever. But sadly, they arrived at area where she shows Dipper how she escaped from her window. They didn't speak or anything for a while, but Pacifica broke the silence.

"I had a great time, Dipper." She said. "Thank you for accompanying me at my- _our_ secret spot."

"Eh, don't mention it. It's the least I can do for a friend." Dipper replied while looky away and rubbing his arm.

Pacifica can tell he was nervous and couldn't help but giggle. She went over and gave him a nice, warm hug. "I'm very lucky to have you as my friend. Thank you for understanding what I have been through."

Dipper replied, "No problem, Pacifica. But I want you to know one thing."

"What's that, Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"To what your family is in history, I don't believe you are like them. The Pacifica Northwest I see is someone who able to be set free one day and live the life without holding anything back. You are the most beautiful and bravest girl to ever stand up to your parents and risk everything to saves from that ghost. Including mine and my sister's life. I am very grateful to do that and know that I see someone to welcome the world in open arms. You've changed this summer and I wouldn't have it any other way. Also..." Without a second thought, Dipper lunged in and kissed Pacifica on the cheek; shocking her in the process. "...I would love to see if I can ask you out one day. It's your decision."

Pacifica couldn't even speak and utter one word after Dipper initiated the kiss on her blushing cheek. She was still stunned by that speech made from him that her heart was beating like crazy.

"Well, I gotta go. Wouldn't want Mabel to worry about me for too long." Dipper said while releasing the hug and heading back home. But he soon heard a voice calling to him.

"Dipper?" He turns to see Pacifica smiling at him with a hint of care...and love. "Thank you...and goodnight"

Dipper nodded. "Anytime. And same here." Both of them headed back to where they belong and hoping to see each again real soon. But for Pacifica, she had other things in mind.

-The Next Day-

It was morning now as Grunkle Stan was making his famous Stan Cakes as Grunkle Ford was drinking coffee while reading his newspaper. "Kids, breakfast is ready! Come get 'em or I'll feed it to Soos like last time!"

"Coming, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel ran down and quickly took a seat to get her meal. Dipper came after her and started to get some cereal.

"Hey, kiddo! How did you sleep?" Grunkle Ford spoke to Dipper.

"It was great, actually. I feel better all of a sudden. I just don't know why." Dipper replied as he ate some food.

The Pines Family ate in silence as they got ready to start the day after they finished breakfast. Dipper and Mabel were dressed up and decided to watch television since nothing was going on today. Just then, the twins heard the doorbell rang.

"I got this one, Mabel." Dipper insisted.

"Okay, bro-bro!" Mabel said while staring at the television set. As Dipper was reaching for the door, he opens it and gasped. "Pacifica?"

It was indeed the blonde-haired girl as she appeared with a backpack and two suitcases. "Good morning, Dipper!"

"Dipper, who's at the door?" Mabel came running towards her brother and paused as she sees who was in front of him. "Paz?"

Pacifica smiled at the nickname given to her as she greeted the female twin. "Hi, Mabel. How are you?"

"I'm doing great! So what brings you here? And what's with your bags?" Mabel asked with curiosity.

"Well, I was hoping if I can speak with Mr. Pines for a minute. Is he around?" Pacifica asked kindly.

"Don't bother. I'm trying to see what's the commotion about." Grunkle Stan arrives after hearing Dipper and Mabel's outburst of the Northwest girl right at the Mystery Shack. "So, missy, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to give you this, Mr. Pines." Pacifica reached into her bag and pulls out a letter. She hands it to him and he starts to unfold it to see what was inside. As it was open, it reads:

 _ **Dear Stanley Pines,**_

 _ **I want you to know that Pacifica is no longer living at the Northwest Mansion due to my husband's direct behavior against her. But as it turns out, my daughter insisted that she moves out without a single thought as it was time for her to live the life she wanted that doesn't involve bells. I believe I can trust you with keeping her safe and making sure the Pines twins help her make real friends. Thank you and I hope you will guide her in life as a positive role model.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **Priscilla Northwest**_

 _ **P.S.-There's a reward to make sure you take good care of her.**_

After reading the letter, Stan looks and was amazed to see Pacifica holding a briefcase with a total of 500,000 dollars in cash! "Jackpot! Pacifica, welcome to the Mystery Shack! Now if you will excuse me, I have money to swim in!" Stan exclaimed as he grabs the briefcase and dances with pure glee.

"Um...Mabel?" Pacifica said.

Mabel turns and replied, "What is it, Paz?"

Pacifica reached out of her bag and pulled out something that made Mabel speechless. "Mabel, this is the crown I took away from you when you had that party. I've felt bad for cheating you out of that victory that I didn't want you to suffer for it. Anyways, I want you to have it. I hope we can still be friends."

Out of nowhere, Mabel came running to her and gave her a warm hug. Pacifica was surprised by this and thought Mabel might be upset. But instead, she gave her a hug and smiled to know that Mabel forgave her. "Pacifica...of course we'll still be friends!"

Both Mabel and Pacifica released the hug as Dipper was smiling to see them getting along nicely. Just then, he sees Pacifica walking up to him with a soft blush on her cheeks. "What is it, Pacifica?"

"Dipper...t-there's something I...I needed to say. After one night to think about it, I've made up my decision." But before Dipper could say anything, Pacifica grabs him by the shirt and initiated her first kiss onto Dipper. The kiss was long as Dipper couldn't imagine what has happened. This was something he never expected her to do, but this was the best feeling he has ever had. Instead of holding it in, Dipper kissed back and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Neither of them didn't want to waste this moment. That is until Mabel pulled out her camera and getting every last moment by every click. Dipper and Pacifica pulled away as they blushed furiously. "OH. MY. GOD! That is SOOOOO ADORABLE! Are you two a couple now?!" Mabel squealed with so much joy.

Dipper looks away nervously until his hands were held by the person who kissed him, Looking up, he sees Pacifica smiling softly in hoping that Dipper would love to be her boyfriend. He looks straight into her emerald green eyes and feeling like he could get lost into them. Why would he ever reject an angel in front of him after what they've been through?

"Yeah. I guess we are a couple." Dipper stated sincerely as Pacifica blushed red.

"AWWWW! I'm gonna make memories!" Mabel shouted while running up the stairs to make copies of the pictures she has taken.

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at her and Pacifica gave him a warm hug. She was so happy and her heart was beating hard to know that she has someone to be with in her life. "I love you, Dipper." She whispered.

The male Pines twin just smiled and replied, "I love you too, Pacifica."

Pacifica tightens the hug as tears were coming down her eyes after hearing Dipper loving her back. No one, besides her mom and butler, shows her this kind of happiness, but Dipper changed that when he replied to her. "Thank you."

Dipper returns the hug as they stood there in loving embrace. But as they were done from the tender moment, Dipper helped carry her stuff to her room and showing her around the Mystery Shack. Even though summer might be close to ending very soon, it wouldn't matter to them as both lovers will make every day the best days to ever have. Together.

THE END

 _So, there you have it! My first Gravity Falls fanfiction and another couple I now admire. Maybe one day, I might make another one-shot like this. Also, I thought I would just dedicate this fanfic to the song 'Reflection' from the movie_ **Mulan** _as it deserves something. Anyway, hope you like it and please comment! Later!_


	2. Author's Note

Hello, my fellow villains-wait, waits! Wrong line! Sorry, my bad! Hello, my peeps! It's me: Crow! You're all wondering if I am dead or alive. Well, here I am and would like to say I'm still writing. Been occupied with work lately and sooooo behind of my fanfic stories. So, I'm planning to remaster a few and hear your ideas on a couple of chapters. Have anything, PM me and I'll do it. For example:

Gravity Falls: Path of The Pines: Coming Soon

1-How should it start?

2-Prefer T and/or M rating?

You choose. Have a nice day and keep up with the views!


End file.
